Love, hate, fights and dreams
by Bubbles That Dance in the Sky
Summary: (The name before this was 'They really returned') Its been three years since the RRBZ are gone, three years since the PPGZ defeated them, are they really gone? And whats up with all these strange dreams? MiyakoXBoomer MomokoXBrick KaoruXButch
1. Chapter 1

Brick's POV

It has been three years since we left Tokyo to train...for our revenge.

Our master made us stronger, tougher and faster.

We went to a Island that has no-one on but wild animals or should I say creatures.

We live everywhere in this Island we don't live in a basic place, we travel with our master but when we are training he disappear into the jungle.

It is a night with no stars in the sky, we sat around a fire with our master, he has short dark hair and dark blue eyes his left eye is scratched out by a creature, because of that dumb Boomer.

_Flashback_

It is two weeks since we came to this Island but it is still creepy for me and my brothers, but it is a complete opposite for our master, it is like a home for him.

It is a raining day, and we're sitting in a cave, Butch was fiddling with a stick and a piece of log, it is his turn to light up the fire. Our master just sat there having his eyes closed.

And boomer...

"Hey," my sudden 'hey' made Butch lost his balance and broke the branch, and my master just look up.

"Thanks a thousand!" he shouted at me.

"Sorry but wheres Boomer?" I finished.

"huh?" Butch looked around the cave " did he go deeper into the cave?" "Boomer?" his voice echoed deeper into the cave "Boomer!"

Master stood up and said "I think he won't go deeper into the cave," then he put on his coat "I'm going into the jungle to look for him."

"But Shiki!" Butch complained.(their masters name is Shiki)

"Its fine I was here training half my life." he answered simply "I won't get lost."

I don't know why but he always know what we mean , i bet Butch think he will get lost in the jungle.

"Damn where did he go?!" I thought.

Boomer's POV _ (still flashback)_

"Damn that Butch! He said I will get lost in this jungle, and what do we have here! I'M REALLY LOST!" I thought as tears started to overflow and run down my cheek, I might get eaten by one of the creatures.

I made my way into a clearing.

The bush behind me started to rustle, I looked at that direction. My tears is like a river now.

"I'm sorry...Brick, Butch, master" my tears are non-stop, I am a weakling, I'm useless.

"Boomer? Is that you?" said a voice so familier .

"Master?" I said with a bit of hope at the bottom of my heart.

Master came out of the bush and came over to me "I thought you were with us where have you been?"

"Master!" I ran over and hugged him, "I thought I as going to get eaten!"

Our master is just like a elder brother to us, we knew him for already two years.

"Lets get back to the cave,"

"cave?"

" Oh, we found a cave and we're camping there to-day"

"Right"

Just then the bush behind us started to rustle, a bear-like monster stepped out of the bush.

I gasped at its enormus size, it is about 4 meters tall, its tail is about half a meter, i was expecting a bear head but instesd a bear it has a wolf's head, its fur is dark brown and almost black, its eyes are like burning coal. It stood on its hind legs like a human standing up.

"What kind of a creature is that?!" I asked my master, he knew a lot about this Island.

" It is a kimako, a bear and wolf like mammal, it hunts only the creatures that has soft fleash, to feed its cubs" In this island alot of creatures has hard fleash.

My body felt weak, my leg are shaking, they felt like rubber, hnds ae shaking.

Master took out a gun and aimed it at the kimako, he shot it at its heart, he did not fall to he ground crying in pain, but instead it roared in anger and came leaping towards us.

"Boomer, run!" master shouted, "I'll ake care of her."

(He knew weather it is a male or a female.)

I was too scared to run, my feet is rooted to the ground.

'what must i do?" I never took my eyes off the kimako, it came towards me but not my master.

it is 1 and a half meters away from me now it leaped towards me like a bear prepairing to snach its prey.

"NOOOOOOO!" I cried out, I never expected to die that way.

But I was prepaired to feel the pain shot through my body in every direction.

I was prepaired to feel the strength fall from my body.

I was prepaired to be carried home by the kimako and being tore into threads by the cubs.

But instead master ran towards me and pushed me away in time.

The kimako scratched masters left eye.

master got a switch thing from his pocked and pushed down the button.

The kimako suddenly exploded and nothing of it was left.

"The thing i shot was not an ammo it was a bomb" master ended

_end of Flashback_

Still Boomers POV

Well I did get stronger now and i can kill a kimako within 1 minute.

We were camping in a clearing tonight.

"Hey Shiki," Butch started " you said we can go back to Tokyo soon, right?

"Butch! I told you not to call master's name!" Brick told Butch

"So What! He don't mind us calling him his name!" Butch snapped back,

"Oh is it?" Brik replied, my two brothers started to argue , after about 5 minutes they both said at the same time " BOOMER SAY SOMETHING!"

"Huh? oh, um... hey should'nt we get some sleep?" I answered.

Butch slapped his forehead and Brick shook his head.

Butch said " You did get much stronger this three years but you're as stupid as three years asgo."

"Hey!"

"Its true."

"whatever..."

Then master said "I don't mind you guys calling me my name by the way I'm only 7 months older than you guys, and we knew each other for 5 years now."

"In your face!" Butch said satisfied.

"Whatever." Brick said.

"well as Boomer said we surely should get some sleep." Shiki ended.

It is such a quiet and cool night.

I looked up at the sky with no stars.

I lay down on the grass

I closed my eyes to get some sleep,

but I kept thinking about the day I was almost killed by that kimako,

I even let a smile spread across my face thinking how much stronger I got in this three years.

_at the same time_

Miyako's POV

I sat up in bed and looked at the clock, 12:29 I can't get any sleep!

I know I will get awfully tired tomorrow at school,

I let out a sigh and wondered out loud, "What kept me up till now?" I looked out at the sky that had not a single star, "If I can't sleep there must be something on my mind but what could it be?"

Kaoru's POV

argh! I can't get any sleep!

Whats the matter with me today?!

I keep on thinking about something but what exactly is it?

Momoko's POV

Gosh! Why do I have to sleep with her! Man! But my K is very annoying,

She won't stop telling mom that she wants to sleep with me.

But tonight it is not because of her I can't get sleep but what is it?

_The next day_

Butch's POV

I woke up early today, everyone is still asleep,

Brick is snoring like a pig,

Boomer is sound asleep on the floor I even thought he was dead!

And Shiki is sitting cross-legged, hands cross in front of his chest, and so silence, I don't know how he managed to sleep like that every single day!

well, I guess I'll get some water and set up the fire for Boomer, me and Boomer get more along with eachother than Brick and I.

when I got back with the water ( I already got the firewood ready.), Boomer had already lit up the fire.

"Good morning Butch thanks for getting the things ready for me, but its unusal for you to wake up so early, is something on your mind?" Boomer said while walking over to me.

Shiki looked up at me "Boomer is right, you even woke up more early than me."

"Um... guess i got something on my mind." i replied.

Boomer walked over to Birck and woke him up.

"Whats for breakfast?" Brick asked.

"I'll cook some mushroom soup, i got some mushrooms yesterday whie we were walking through the jungle." Boomer replied, while holding a bag of mushroom.

"These mushroom Boomer pluck is vey rare mushrooms, it can help alot on healing strength." Shiki said while looking at the mushrooms.

When we finished eating Skiki said " Well over this three years you three had improved alot on fighting and how to defence yourself, i guess we could go back to Tokyo very soon."

"Really?!" we all said at once.

" Yes,well you might want to pack your things..." he said,

"why?" Brick asked,

"Well you see we are now at the heart of the Island, so it will take two or three days to reach the sea and we will need to build a boat to sail back to Tokyo, this Island is not far away from Tokyo it will only take 14 hours to get there." he explained,

"ok so must we start getting ready?" I asked,

"yes"

"Right." we all said together.

_In Tokyo_

No one's POV

The girls were walking to school, but on the way it is an awful silent.

At school they kept on yawning in class,

Momoko even fell asleep in class and got detention,

(or should i say all three of them fell asleep)

Momoko's POV

I was soo sleepy today i only got 3 hours of sleep yesterday.

I tried to focus on the class but my vision became blurry and i fell asleep

_In momoko's dreams_

Where am i?

Its cold,

Why is it all black?

Where am I?

I felt someone put his/her hand on my shoulder,

I looked back,

its totally black.

"Who are you?!"

"Me..."

It sounds familier,

but who?

"Miss Akatsutsumi."

who?

"Miss Akatsutsumi?"

Who could it be?

"MISS MOMOKO AKATSUTSUMI!"


	2. Chapter 2

Miyako's POV

I was so sleepy...

"Miss Akatsutsuki."

Huh? Why is the teacher calling Momoko's name?

I looked back and saw Momoko lying on her desk asleep.

The teacher is standind beside her chair,

Momoko...

I started to panic,

"Miss Akatsutsuki?"

I looked over at Kaoru,

she was also looking at Momoko.

"MISS MOMOKO AKATSUTSUKI!"

Momoko shot up in her seat and was face to face with our teacher.

"Akatsutsuki-san, I can see that you want detention?"

"Huh? Not at all Mr. Shin i was just a bit sleepy..." Momoko said,

"... Detention."

"But..."

"no buts"

_At lunch_

Still Miyako's POV

"I can't belive that i got datention!" Momoko complained,

"Did you also fell asleep Kaoru?" I asked Kaoru,

"Yeah i did but that dumb teacher didn't even realised." Kaoru said with a smirk on her face "and what about you Miyako did you fall asleep?"

"yea i kind of fell asleep but was wide awake when the teacher called Momoko's name." i replied,

"Huh? Both of you fell asleep too? AND ONLY I GOT DETENTION!" Momoko said or should i say shout.

"You're too bad luck." Kaoru said while looking at her,

"What did you say?" Momoko said while staring at Kaoru."well i had a wierd dream..."

"What kind of wierd dream?" Kaoru asked

Momoko told us about her when she finished me and Kaoru are shocked.

"I also had the same dream." Kaoru said looking at us

"me too ." I said while looking at them.

_Two days later_

Boomer's POV

We finally got to the sea, the waves washed gently at the beach sand,

the sky was clear,

the sun shone brightly,

the seagulls flew freely in the sky.

"Well i think we shurly should start to build a boat." Shiki said looking at the sea,

"Right." We said together.

We started to build the boat and when we finished with it, it is already sunset.

We are camping here one more night.

The night,

the moon is full,

the night is quiet,

the sky is filled with sparkling stars,

the view of the jungle is just black.

I'm exausted by building the boat.

i fell asleep very fast,

_In Boomer's dream_

I was in white room,

completely white,

i looked around the room,

finally i saw a girl,

her back is turned towards me,

she have blond hair just like me,

"hey!" i called to her,

she never turned around,

"hey!" i repeated,

still having her back towards me,

i had it, i walked towards her and putted my hands on her shoulders.

She started to turn around.

'finally...' I thought.

When she turned around I was frozen in place,

Her face...

Her left eye was missing,

blood streaming down her face,

I can't bare looking at her face so i looked down,

her lungs are falling out,

i covered my mouth and nose with both my hands,

she laughed at my reaction,

her toungue is missing,

my eyes widen,

"Who are you?" she asked me, her voice is dry and hoarse,

"b-b-b" my voice were stuck in my throat,

"Don't be scared," she gave me a smile and putted both of her hands on my cheeks,

i could smell the blood on her hands,

its warm, but creepy.

she let both of her hands fall back to her side,

"What is your name?" she asked,

"Boomer," my voice are back "Boomer jojo"

"Boomer..."she said " i like your name"

"Thank you" i said.

"But..." she said "I think i would like your heart more than your name."

I gasped, she took out a dagger from behind her and stabbed it in my stomach,

the pain shot through me,

"I died this way, **so i want everyone to die the same as i did!**"she screamed,

"w-who are y-you?" i asked her.

she smirked at me "nice question, i am..." her voice faded away,

"Boomer!" Butch screamed in my face,

"What!" i screamed back,

"you're finally awake." Shiki said,

"yea," Brick said " you were not responding like you were dead"

My mouth is as dry as hay, i was gasping for air like hell.

"Dude, are you fine?" Butch said while putting a hand on my shoulder.

"yea, I'm fine," i replied,

"You don't look like you are fine at all" Brick said.

"Maybe we should stay here one more day to let Boomer calm down." Shiki suggested,

"No! Really I'm fine i just had a bad dream," I said,

"Ok... so should we set the sail?" Butch asked,

"Are you sure Boomer?" Shiki asked.

"Yea sure, I'm really fine." I replied

Ans so we went on our way back to Tokyo.

**Hi! this is my first story i wrote so if you think its bad please point it out for me  
**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Boomer's POV**

Its been 1 hour since we left the Island,

'Wow what a ceepy dream,' I thought as I rubbed my left ear. The girl was wearing a white dress, but most of it was soaked with blood,

"Boomer."

'who is that girl?' I thought,

"Boomer?"

Her eyes, her right eye, I think it is crystal blue,

"BOOMER JOJO!"

I snapped out of my thought, I looked up to see Butch,

"Hey, are you sure you are all right?" he asked "I already called you about 20 times."

"Really?" I asked,

"why should I lie to you." he replied,

Then Brick looked over at us and said " I thought you only called Boomer three times."

"How could I fall for that?" I said while I slapped my forehead,

Butch burst out laughing "Thats why I say you are still as stupid as three years ago!"

I can feel my face getting hot, "Shut Up!"

"Chill dude, Ok I will shup up." he said while smirking,

"Boomer," Brick said while looking at me "Butch did say your name very loud, but you never even realize, are you sure you are ok?"

"yea, Brick is right, you are acting strange since this morning." Butch said, and both of them walked over to me.

"well I had a very wierd dream," I started to tell them my dream and when I finished they looked at each over and Butch said "I don't think Boomer is lying."

"Why would I lie to you!" I shouted at him,

"Calm down! I never said i did not belive you!" he shouted back at me,

"Well I had a bad dream too," Brick said looking at the floor of the boat.

**Brick's POV**

"Well I had a bad dream too," I said looking at the floor of the boat,

I started to explain my dream.

**Brick's Dream**

I was in a field of pink, orange, white and red flowers,

'Its beautiful' I thought as I walked around the field,

Then I saw a girl with orange hair sitting there plucking red flowers,

'Why is she only picking the red one?' I thought as I walked towards her,

"hey." I said while sitting next to her, having a smile on my face so she won't think I am a pervert.

She turned towards me,

my eyes widen,

Her right eye has a hole in it like someone poked a scissor in it,

Blood streaming down her face,

I stood up and taking a step back,

she also stood up and took a step foward,

she was holding the flowers in her left hand,

she reached out her right hand wanting to touch my cheek,

I stumbled back looking at her hand.

All her nails were missing,

She was wearing a red dress,

wait...

is it blood over her dress?

I could also see white.

Blood is streaming all over her body,

down her arms, legs and face.

I could see a little puddle of blood at her feet,

she had a smirk on her face.

Her right hand fell back to her side,

"Why won't you let me touch you?" Her voice was dry and scary.

She let go of the flowers she was holding,

it fell to the floor and...

Dried up!

"Why are you here?" she asked me,

"W-where am I" I asked her,

"You're in my garden." she replied,

"Y-Your g-grarden?" I said " Heh, then where is your house?"

"There." She pointed at the direction my back is facing,

I looked at the direction where she pointed,

there is a house,

made out of wood and paper **(The one like Miyako's house)**

"Do you want to maybe go to my house and have a cup of tea?" she asked me,

I lookd at her, wondering what I must say,

Then I said "Yes, I would love to."

WHY DID I SAY THAT! I thought as I followed her to her house.

As I entered her house I saw a cat,

Curled up next to the door.

"There you go." she said putting a pair of slipper in front of me,

"Thank you," I said putting on the pair of slipper,

'why did I say yes earlyer on I'm such an idiot!' I thought as I followed her into her living room.

"Would you wait here while I go and fetch the cups?" She asked me,

"O-Ok," I replied,

Her cat came and sat at my foot,

'Wait, did she say fetch the cups? didn't she mean tea?' I thought,

When she return she said "Oh, you are still standing there. You may go and sit on the couch over there."

I sat on the couch and she sat in front of me,

She got changed into a pure white dress and the blood did stop streaming down her body,

she set the tray and the cups in fromt of us,

empty?

Huh?

"I would need a hand, please." She said holding a hand out,

"You need help? Sure!" I said holding a hand out,

I thought she needed me to hold smething but instead putting somthing in my hand,

she held my hand at the cups,

took out a knife,

and stabbed it at my arm.

"AHHHHHH!" I cried out in pain and pulled myself away from her,

"What the hell are you doing!" I shouted at her,

"Didn't you say that you want tea?" She asked me, having a smirk on her face.

"I didn't say I want my hand stabbed!" I shouted, trying to give my hand pressure so the the bleeding will stop,

She started to laugh like hell, " too bad,you met me and your brothers met my friends, every night when you and your brothers sleep from now on, **we **will meet again."

"What!"

She held the knife in both hands and aimed it at my eye,

when it is about to stab my eye,

"I shot up gasping for air just like Boomer did." I finished telling them about my dream.

"Wow, me and Brick both had those kind of dreams." Boomer said looking at me,

We both looked over at Butch,

"What?!" he shouted at us,

"Did you also have those kind of dream?" Boomer asked him,

"Well..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Butch's POV**

"Well..." I said rubbing the back of my neck, "I did have a similar dream."

They both look shocked,

"What!" I shouted at them,

"Are you killed in your dream?" Boomer asked me,

"Yea," I replied,

"Which girl killed you?" Brick asked me,

"Is it the one in my dream or in Bricks dream?" Boomer asked me,

"No, she has raven coloured hair," I replied

**Butch's Dream**

My eyes shot open,

'where am I?' I thought as I stood up,

Its completely black,

Suddenly a soccer ball fell in front of me,

"Huh?" I picked the ball up,

It has drops of red on it,

like blood...

I felt a hand on my shoulder,

I smelt something very unpleasant,

I turned around to see a girl with raven hair,

full of blood,

my eyes widen.

I dropped the ball,

My hands fell to my side,

she laughed at my reaction,

Blood came spilling out of her mouth,

some of her tooth were missing,

Some of the blood messed on my clothes,

Her clothes are also soaked with blood,

she is wearing a dress, with a ski pants underneath,

"Oh. I'm sorry I messed blood on your clothes." She said,

Her voice is a bit like a boy but I know **she** is a girl.

She has lime green eyes,

her left eye has a scar like a bear or wolf scratched it,

I took a step back "Who are you?" I asked her,

she narrowed her eyes at me "You are the first one who asked me this after I died," she said while smirking,

"What! Y-You are dead!?"

"Yes"

She took a step foward,

and streched out her hand,

I wanted to run,

but my foot was rooted to the ground,

She reached out her hand,

Her thumb was missing,

she wrapped her fingers around my neck,

Her smirk widen,

'Damn, she is strong' I thought,

Her fingers dug into my neck,

My eyes widen,

I felt blood running down my neck,

And then she took out a dagger from behind her and stabbed I in my stomoch,

"Well thats all, I just woke up and not gasping for air or acting all strange like Boomer" I finished,

"Well I was just worried about that girl." Boomer said,

"I'm glad that dream was over." I said while sighing,

"No." Brick said looking at us,

"Please Brick, now you're acting wierd" Boomer said looking at him,

"No, that girl said that I met her and you guys met her friends, from now on when we sleep we will meet again." Brick said,

"Huh? But I don't want to meet her again!" Boomer complained with a tiny bit of tear in his eye, maybe afraid.

"We might have to make a plan." I said,

We thought for a while when Brick got a plan,

"Why don't we wear some daggers or wepons to sleep so we can kill them?" Brick asked,

Me and Boomer both sweat dropped,

"What if our clothes change in our dream? Dumb ass!" I yelled at him,

**Boomer's POV**

'Yea what if our clothes change in our dreams?' I thought looking at Brick,

"Or if we don't go to sleep?" I said,

"It may be a plan but we will not be able to stay awake forever." Butch said looking at shiki,

oh, Shiki is sitting there staring at us the whole time and we didn't even realize.

We all sweat dropped,

"Hey Shiki, did you also have those kind of dream?" Butch asked him.

He shook his head, "No, but I think I can give an advise on facing against the girls in your dreams."

"What!" We all said at once,

He looked at us "Just fight them, you just let her kill you? did you forget how strong you've got?"

We all thought for a while,

then realised how dumb we are to not attack the girls in our dream,


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I never described how they look like,**

**Brick Jojo:**

Age: 16

Hair colour: Orange

Eye colour: Red

Nick name: Takami

The eldest son of Mojo Jojo, and the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys.

**Butch Jojo:**

Age: 16

Hair colour: Raven

Eye colour: Dark green

Nick name: Tatsumi

The second child of Mojo Jojo, and the one who likes to argue with Brick.

**Boomer Jojo:**

Age: 16

Hair colour: Blond

Eye colour: Dark blue

Nick name: Takumi

The youngest child of Mojo Jojo, the one who likes animals and is scared of spiders.

**Shizuki Shiki:**

Age: 16

Hair colour: very dark brown

Eye colour: Dark blue

Name: Skiki

A boy whos parents left him behind in Tokyo when he was 7 years old,

**Akatsutsumi Momoko:**

Age: 16

Hair colour: Orange

Eye colour: Pink

Name: Momoko

Is the elder child in the Akatsutsumi's house, and the leader of the Powerpuff Girls Z.

**Matsubara Kaoru:**

Age: 16

Hair colour: Raven

Eye colour: Green

Name: Kaoru

The only daughter in the Matsubara's house, and the toughest Powerpuff.

**Gotokuji Miyako:**

Age: 16

Hair colour: Blond

Eye colour: Blue

Name: Miyako

The only child in the Gotokuji's house, and the kindest in the powerpuff.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shiki's POV**

We arrived at Tokyo I'm not sure when so I looked at the city clock,

11 o'clock p.m,

"Brick come and help me!" Boomer shouted at Brick,

"Coming." He said walking to help Boomer,

Boomer was carrying Butch,

Butch got sea sick I think about 2 hour ago,

"Brick!"

"Coming!"

"Can you carry him?" Boomer asked Brick,

"Yea whatever." Brick said looking a Butch,

"I'll get the bags." Boomer said,

"I'll help you." I said walking towards the boat,

Boomer looked at me and said while smiling "Thanks."

"No problem," I said, "we can first go to my house and then go to Mojo Jojo's house tomorrow."

"Right." Boomer and Brick said,

We went to my house,

I opened the door,

its completely clean.

'Strange,' I thought, 'I'm gone for three years and the house is clean?'

"Hey your house is clean?" Boomer said looking inside,

"Yea," I said switching on the lights, "someone must have came and cleaned it for me."

"Who would do that?" Brick asked me,

"I don't know," I replied, "Brick you can put Butch in the guest room and you two might want to get some sleep."

"Ok." He said walking into the house.

I stood in the doorway, 'Could it be.' I thought looking at the ground.

"Whats wrong Shiki?" Boomer asked me,

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him "Oh I'm fine just thinking of something."

"You might as well get some sleep too." He said walking past me and smiling at me.

I smiled back.

I went to my room,

opened the door and switched on the lights,

I walked over to my bed and sat on it,

I let out a sigh and saw something on my table,

I walked over to my table and saw a note,

I picked it up and started to read it,

_Welcome back_

_are you suprised your house was clean?_

_I will send you more notes_

_and talk to you by notes_

_if you want to say anything _

_just leave a note on the table_

_We will meet soon._

_My dear brother._

My eyes widen, "No way." I said as the note fell from my hand.

"No way." I repeated,

my head felt dizzy,

I took a step back,

my vision became blurry,

I started to fall,

but someone caught me by my back and said "Don't fall and knock your memories out."

That voice, I...

I was in a sitting position now,

I looked back,

no-one.

I looked back to my desk,

and I saw him,

before I could react he hit my pressure point and I passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Shiki's POV**

My eyes shot open,

I'm in my own room,

I sat up in my bed,

I blinked, I shot out of bed,

and rushed to the bathroom,

I stopped in front of the mirror, My eyes widen.

My left eye, the eye that has been missing for three years.

It has been replaced by another blue eye,

but the eye is a little lighter than mine,

'How did he manage to replace my missing eye?' I thought looking at my reflection.

Then I remembered the note,

_I will send you more notes_

_and talk to you by notes_

_if you want to say anything _

_just leave a note on the table_

I rushed to the table and saw a new note I picked it up and started to read it,

_I see you've lost your eye_

_how can you be so careless?_

_I replaced it by a lighter blue_

_I can't find a dark blue like yours_

_well I wish you like it._

I finished reading the note,

What! Did he dig out a person's eye and...

Whatever! I'll just leave him a note.

I took a small piece of paper and a pen,

I started to write,

_Is it you? How did you know I live here?_

_Did you dig out a person's eye and gave it to me? You better not or I will dig it out myself!_

_Why don't you just come face to face with me?_

_Why did you clean my house?_

_And how did you get in here?_

**Miyako's POV**

Its a saturday morning so that means no school!

I'm going to the park to meet up with Momoko and Kaoru,

We are going to the Amusement Park,

I was wearing a baby blue skirt, white T-shirt, a dark blue jacket, and a white shoe.(kind of like a ballet shoe.)

my hair is in its normal pigtails,

I got to the park and saw Kaoru standing at the top of the hill,

"Kaoru-san!" I ran up to her and gave her a smile,

She smiled back and said, "Good-morning Miyako, Momoko isn't here yet."

she is wearing a dark green jean, a black T-shirt with a skeleton on it, she wore a green cap, and a black takkie,

Then we saw Momoko running towards us, "Sorry! I'm late!"

She was wearing a pink shorts, a red T-shirt that has a heart on top, and a redish brown shoe, its almost like mine.

"Its fine." Me and Kaoru said to her,

"Lets go!" Momoko said walking towards the direction of the Amusemest park,

When we got there Momoko said "Umm... may we first go and eat something?"

Kaoru and I sweat-dropped,

then Kaoru whispered to me "I wonder why won't she get fat by eating the whole day."

"Kaoru! I heard you!" Momoko shouted at her,

Kaoru just rolled her eyes and said, "whatever."

"I don't mind eating first." I said looking at them,

"Yay! Then can we go get some pizza?" She said pointing at a pizza place called 'Pazza pizza'.

And so we went there and got some pizza.

**Butch's POV**  
We went back to Mojo Jojo's place and saw him fixing his robot,

we stood in the doorway waiting for him to realise us,

about 5 minutes Mojo Jojo finally looked up and saw us,

"My sons!" He said running towards us,

when he is about to hug us I kicked him in the face,

Boomer covered his eyes and Brick had a smirk on his face,

Mojo Jojo flew **into **his robot and the robot crashed,

I sweat dropped, "I never knew I kicked that hard."

he managed to climb out of the crashed down robot,

"Mojo Jojo we came back because I think Brick, Butch and Boomer is strong enough." Shiki told Mojo,

"How strong have they become?" He asked Shiki,

Then shiki replied, "You want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Fight them yourself," He said walking away from Mojo Jojo, "And can I have a word with you?"

"Yes, of course." Mojo Jojo replied,

They went outside, 'What will Shiki ask Mojo Jojo?' I thought sitting on the couch,

Brick and Boomer also sat on the couch,

then Boomer said, "I want to go to the Amusement Park."

Me and Brick looked at him and Brick said, "Yea me too."

"Why don't we ask Mojo Jojo for money and go?" I said looking at the ceiling.

"Why did Shiki ask Mojo Jojo to go out?" Boomer asked,

"I have no idea." I replied,

"I'm wondering how did Shiki get his left eye back or repaired." Brick said turning on the TV,

"Yea he just won't tell us." Boomer said,

Then Skiki and Mojo Jojo came in.

we told mojo Jojo that we want to go to the amusment park when he said, "Amusement Park!? Umm... i don't think I have that money."

We stared at him and we all said at once, "And you have the money to repair your robot."

"Ok Ok I will get the money." I said walking to a room,

We all smirked at each other and when we are leaving Brick asked Shiki, "You coming?"

He replied, "No I'm going to Tokyo Middle School and ask if there is space for us."

"What!" We all said at once,

"You're making us go to school!" Brick yelled,

"Yea! I'm not going to school!" I yelled,

"You boys need education." Shiki said walking towards the door,

"Wait!" We all shouted but he already walked away,

We all complained on the way to the Amusement park,

finally we stopped when we are at the Amusement Park,

"Well we could have some fun at the Amusmest Park and push the school thing away...for now." Boomer said looking at us,

we just sighed,

**I wish you enjoyed it! And what will happen next?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kaoru's POV**

After we ate pizza we went to the roller coaster.

Its freaken awesome, but Miyako kept on screaming like hell,

When we got off Miyako said, "May we go sit on the bench over there."

"Sure! I feel a bit dizzy." Momoko said holding her head,

"I'm going to that DVD shop over there." I said pointing at a DVD shop,

"Then we will wait for you there." Miyako said pointing at a bench in front of a tree.

I walked towards the shop,

When I went into the shop someone bumped me, I fell on the floor,

he is wearing a orange T-shirt, a dark blue jean and a white takkie,

he had kind of black hair but a little bit brown and Yellow eyes.(a bit neon)

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" I yelled at him,

"I'm Sorry!" He apolygized while holding a hand out,

I never even hesitated and accepted it,

I dusted the dirt off me and he just keep on apolygizing like he broke my stuff or something.

"Ok, you can stop apolygizing." I said looking at him, "my name is Matsubara Kaoru."

"My name is Kiyame." He said, "Kimara Kiyame."

"Nice to meet you." I said looking at him,

I don't really like to shake hands with a stranger,

"Nice to meet you." He said smiling at me,

'He lookes kind of cute.' I thought looking at his eyes,

"Umm... exuse me." The shop owner said pointing at us, "my customer are trying to come in."

We looked behind us,

I think there were 5 or 6 people waiting to come in,

We sweat dropped and apolygized,then **we** went out of the shop.

"I go to Tokyo middle school, you?" I asked him,

"I used to go to Tokyo Middle boys school, but everyone just bully me and do anything a punk does to me." He said looking at the ground,

"Why?" I asked,

"I guess its because I have these kind of eyes." He said looking away from me,

I can see tears coming from his eyes, he tried to hide it but I saw it,

"No need to cry, Kiyame," I said putting a hand on his shoulders, "I think those eyes are cool."

He looked at me like I'm just trying to cheer him up,

"No really its cool." I said,

He just smiled at me, "Thanks."

"Hey my friends are waiting for me there, you maybe wanna meet them." I said pointing at **them**.

"Sure!" He said with a smile on his face,

We went over to Momoko and Miyako.

I introduced Kiyame to them,

"Nice to meet you." Momoko said with a smile on her face, "My name is Akatsutsuki Momoko."

"Nice to meet you I'm Gotokuji Miyako." Miyako said also with a smile on her face, "I like your eyes, its **one** of the most beautiful eyes I've seen."

We all laughed at what she said,

"Onii-chan!" A voice called,

We looked at the direction where the voice came from,

A boy about 8 came running towards us, "Onii-chan mom said we are leaving at 3 o'clock, and meet us at the gate."

He had brown hair and eyes like his brother,

"Ok, I'll be there." He said looking at his brother,

then the little brother of Kiyame ran away,

"Is that your brother? He's soo cute!" Miyako said bouncing up and down,

"Yea his name Kimaro." He said,

I looked at the time 12:00, "hey Guys," I said looking at them,

They looked at me, "Its 12 o'clock."

"Sorry, Kiyame-kun we got to go now." Miyako said looking at him,

"Its fine I think I might as well find my family." He said looking at us,

We said goodbye to each other,

He first left, when he ran away his phone fell on the floor,

but he already dissapeared into the crowd,

"I think I will return it to him." I said picking his phone up,

We went to the lab, and waited for our master to come, (yes the PPGZ also have a master,)

**Miayko's POV**

We waited for Master to come,

his name is Ray,

We learned quiet a few things from him,(they also trained)

one of the main thing is to make energy ball,

I can make one on each hand and shoot it out, (at the same time.)

Kaoru can make one on each hand like me but if she shoot it out she can instantly make more and shoot more,

Momoko can only make one at a time, but it is like a bomb.

When he came we went to the mountains,

we don't need to walk there,

We each learnt one power,

Mine is to heal,

Kaoru's it to fight like hell (her eyes turn red and her teeth gets sharp, her nails can tear a building into shreads.)

Everytime I thought of that it makes me shiver.

Oh! And Momoko can teleport us to any where we want,

So Momoko can teleport us to the mountains,

Today we are learning how to duck, defence and attack at the same time,

Kaoru can do it all,

Momoko and I can only duck and defence.

"We will carry on tomorrow, Kaoru is fine, Momoko, Miyako keep it up." Ray said to us,

Then Momoko teleported us back to the Lab,

I looked at the clock,

4 o'clock, 'did we train that long?!' I thought looking at Momoko,

who is also looking at the clock,

"I'm going home my mom will kill me if I don't be home before six." Momoko said running out the lab,

"Yea me too, my dad will be mad at me if I'm late for dinner." Kaoru said runing after Momoko,

"Me too." I said going after them,

**Kimara Kiyame:**

Age: 16

Hair colour: Brownish black

Eye colour: A bit noen yellow

Name: Kiyame

**Ramara Ray:**

Age: 18

Hair colour: Black

Eye colour: Brown

Name: Ray

**Hi! People! did you think the RRBZ is going to meet them?**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Momoko's POV**

Its Monday morning, me and the girls walked to school on the way, me and Miyako talked about random boys.

Me and Miyako now know how to duck, defence and attack.

I had the first class with Miyako,

Kaoru went to the soccer to practice soccer,

I think theres a soccer match coming up,

Me and Miyako went to out first class, History.

I love History, because the teacher just stands in front of the class,

and started to explain a whole lot of junk,

most of the class fall asleep (including me),

but the teacher just carry on with her lesson,

not looking up, just carrying on with her lesson,

and her tests are freakin easy,

for example: Where did Thomas Edison grew up?

When was the first airplain made?

When did Gandi died?

ETC...

Soo... every single person will pass History.

I lay down on my table,

waiting for the teacher to come,

I sit at the very front of the class,

but no big deal I can still sleep,

Miyako sit at the very back, and next to the window,

everytime I look back she seem to wonder out in space.

Well... the teacher came in and said, "Class, we have two new students to-day."

'Two new students?' I thought sitting up.

"Please come in boys." The teacher said with a smile on her face,

Two boys came in and stood at the front of the class,

one has orange hair and red eyes,

he wore a black T-shirt, red pants, a red cap, black takkie and a dark red hood.

The second boy has blond hair and dark blue eyes,

he wore a white T-shirt, a dark blue pants and a white takkie.

"My name is Takami." The one with red eyes said.

"My name is Takumi." The one with blue eyes said.

After they said their names the girls in the class started to chatter about the new boys.

I narrowed my eyes at them,

'They look fimaliar.' I thought looking at them,

"Calm down everyone!" The teacher said holding a hand up.

"Teacher! Takumi can sit next to me!" A girl shouted,

"And Takami can sit next to me!" another girl shouted,

"No thanks. I will choose their places thank you." The teacher said simply,

The girls moaned and complained,

"Let me see... Takumi you can sit next to Miyako and Takami you can sit next to Momoko." The teacher said, "Momoko and Miyako pick up your hands."

When Takami saw me his eyes widen,

**Brick's/Takami's POV**

My eyes widen,

'That girl!' I thought, 'that girl in my dream!'

"What's wrong?" The teacher asked,

"Nothing." I said walking towards the girl called Momoko,

I sat down next to her,

she smiled at me, a friendly smile,

I can't help but smile back to her.

**Boomer's/Takumi's POV**

"Momoko and Miyko pick up your hands."

They pickecd up her hands,

My eyes widen,

Its that girl in my dream!

I started to shiver,

"Are you ok?" The teacher asked,

Brick already went to his seat,

"Yes I'm fine." I replied as I walked over to that girl named Miyako,

I sat down next to her and looked at her face,

She gave me a friendly smile,

not a smirk like the one in my dream,

'I need to talk to her!' I thought,

so I took out a piece of paper and wrote,

_can I eat lunch with you?_

Before I knew it I passed it to her,

when she read it she wrote something on it and passed it back,

On the paper it says 'Yes'

"Oh! Miyako and Momoko, if Takami and Takumi don't know or need help with will you two help them?" The teacher asked Momoko and Miyako

"Ok." They said together,

**Kaoru's POV**

I was practicing soccer with my team, we are totally winning this time, the last match I was sick so my team lost,

The coach told us to rest for a while,

I sat there eyes closed, when someone held a soda in front of me,

I looked up to see a boy,

"Kiyame?!" I said confised, "What are you doing here."

"My mom told my yesterday that I'm coming to Tokyo middle school." He said with a _big _smile on his face,

"YO! PEOPLE!" A boy said standing in the middle of the field.

Everyone looked at him,

"My name is B... Tatsumi, I'm going to be a new student here, and I will be the greatest soccer player in _This_ school." the boy said, he has dark green eyes and raven coloured hair,

That pissed me off, everyone gasped at what he said.

"Oh yeah?! Want to have a match with me?!" I yelled at him,

his back was turned towards me, "Yea! If you're not scared to loose!" He said turning towards me,

when he saw me, his eyes widen, the bell rang.

"Today after school meet me here." I said walking to the changing room,

"Kaoru!" Kiyame came running towards me, "May you eat lunch with me today?"

"Sure!" I said smiling,

_at lunch_

_**Miyako's POV**_

I got my lunch and went over to Takumi's locker,

When he saw me I gave him a smile,

he smiled back to me,

I told Momoko and Kaoru that I'm eating lunch with Takumi,

we went outside and sat at a table,

"Miyako." Takumi started, "I need to ask you some questions."

"Yes, anything." I said having a smile on my face,

"Are you dead?" He asked,

"I'm alive." I said confused,

"Is there anyone that want to kill you." He asked,

"No," I replied,

"Is your eye dug out before?" He asked,

Now, hes really freaking me out,

I looked at him with a worried expression,

I think he saw my expresston and said,"sorry I asked these strange question, lets rather eat."


	10. Chapter 10

**Kaoru's POV**

I got my lunch and waited for Kiyame at my locker,

he said he will come to my locker,

"Kaoru!" Kiyame came rushing towards, "Sorry! I need to give my brother his lunch, he accedentely putted it in my bag."

"Its fine." I said,

We went to a table outside,

"Oh! I nearly forgot!" I said taking out Kiyame's phone from my pocket, "It dropped out of your pocket when you ran to find your family."

"I thought I lost it!" He said as I handed it to him, "Thank you."

"No problem." I said,

Someone came to the table and slammed his hand on the table,

"Whats the big idea!?" I yelled looking at the person,

Its Tatsumi,

"Tatsumi, please, you're a new student here and I don't want to be mean." I said trying to not yell at him.

"Oh is it!" He said coming close to me,

I gave him a punch in the stomoch,

He bent down and yelled, "What was that for?!"

"For coming so close." I said simply, "why did you come to us anyways?" 

"I wanted to ask if you want to eat lunch with me, but I see you're eating with someone." He said.

"Yes I'm eating with him so too bad!" I said.

"Well I guess I will ask you anothr day." He said walking away.

_after school_

_**Butch's/Tatsumi's POV**_

When the bell rang I packed up and went to the soccer field,

on the way I thought, 'its that girl in my dream, i got to tell Birck and Boomer when I go home!'

Before I knew it I was at the soccer field,

I saw Kaoru and a boy talking.

Its that boy at lunch.

I think his name is Kiyame.

I walked towards them.

When Kaoru saw me a smirk crept across her face.

"Ready to loose me?" She said holding up a soccer ball.

"Ha! loose you? What if I win?" I said looking at her.

"If I loose you?!" She said bursting out laughing.

That pissed me off, "If you loose me you must go on a date with me!"

"Then if you loose my you must give me 15 bucks." She said throwing the soccer ball up and down.

"Deal!" I said looking at her in her eyes.

We started to play, i think we played for 45 min utes.

Its now 4-4,

'The last shot is mine!' I thought as I kicked the ball,

Kaoru came running towards me,

It feels like she is going to kill me.

Its the feeling in my dream.

My foot was rooted to the ground.

She got the ball, and ran away with it.

"Shit!" I said as I ran towards her.

Too late she got the goal.

"Yes! I won!" She said punching a fist in the air.

"Hey wait! I wasn't concentrating! Can we have a rematch?!" I said walking towards her,

"Nope, you owe me 15 bucks." She said grinning,

"Lets go, Kiyame." Kaoru said getting her bag,

"Ok." He said standing up,

They walked out of the school.

I let out a long sigh.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds and opened them.

I walked home in totally silent.

I never thought of anything.

When I went in Boomer and Brick looked at me.

"Where did you go?" Boomer asked.

"I had a soccer match with someone." I answered.

"Did you win?" Bommer said,

"Boomer is Butch even your brother? Of course he won!" Brick said looking at Boomer.

I let out a sigh, "I lost."

They looked at me with a _very_ suprised expression.

"Guess what?! I saw the girl in my dream at school!" I said walking towards them,

"Us too!" They said at once.

"Its definetily not just a dream." Brick said.

"but they look different from our dream." Boomer said.

"Yea." I said sitting on the couch, "Oh yea. Mojo Jojo come here!"

He came rushing out of nowhere, "Yes?"

"I lost a match and I need 15 bucks." I said looking at him.

They all looked at me with wide eyes,

"Did you bet with the person you had the match with?" Boomer asked,

"And its a she." I said lookind at them.

They're eyes widen,

"But...but... you." Brick said pointing at me,

"Yea I know I'm going to my room." I said walking towards my room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi~~~ Well heres chapter 11.**

**After looking at my reviews, even though I'm the Blue's fan, I think I will put more ButtercupxButch in the story in the future.**

**soo... Yea enjoy!**

**Momoko's POV**

_the next day_

I was walking to school alone, Kaoru went to the stadium with her team to practice, tomorrow is the match.

And Miyako is sick.

I sighed at how boring it will be today. "Momoko!" someone yelled my name.

I looked back to see Takami running towards me,

I could see Takumi and another boy with green eyes and raven hair, walking 3 meters away from Takumi.

"Want to walk to school together?" He asked.

"Sure!" I said giving him a smile, "what about them?" I said pointing at the two boy behind us.

"They want to walk together and not with us," He said looking at them, "like a couple."

I laughed at that, "Who is that one with green eyes?"

"His name is Tatsumi." Takami said looking at them.

Takumi whispered something in Tatsumi's ear and they both chuckled.

Takami narrowed his eyes at them.

They both started to laugh like hell.

Tatsumi was on the floor on his back holding his stomoch, laughing.

Takumi was bent over also holding his stomoch.

Takami's face was red of anger, he walked over and got Takumi by his collar and held up a fist,

"What did you tell him?!" Takami yelled at him,

"Chill dude!" He said still laughing a little.

"Yea you don't need to be so mad." Tatsumi said breathing hard.

"Guys." I said, "We will be late if we don't hurry."

"Oh shit!" Takumi said looking ta the clock, "We have 5 minutes left."

We rushed to the school and got there just in time.

I let out a sigh of relief when I sat down.

I was wandering off during the class, well its History so... no big deal.

A note fell on my table, I looked down and picked it up.

_Hey you want to eat lunch with me and my brothers?- Takami_

I looked at him, he just smirked at me.

I picked up my pen.

_Your brothrs?- Momoko_

I gave the note to him, a few seconds later he passed it back.

_Takumi and Tatsumi, remember the two this morning.- Takami_

_What! they are your brothers? But you're in the same grade.- Momoko_

_We are triplets although we don't look alike, soo can we eat lunch together?- Takami_

_Yea-Momoko_

I started to wonder something about triblets that don't look alike.

The rowdyruff boys!

I looked at Takami, he lookes just like Brick.

I looked back to see Takumi, and he lookes like Boomer.

'Thats why they look so fimaliar' I thought .

_At lunch_

I went to my locker and got my lunch.

Takami, Takumi and Tatsumi came to my locker.

We went outside and sat under an oak tree.

'I need to get some clue!' I thought gripping my lunch tin.

"Whats wrong?" Takumi asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him, "Oh, nothing. I'm fine"

We started to eat our lunch,"Tatsumi, why didn't you sign in for the soccer match?" I asked him,

He looked at me, "The coach said its too late to sign in."

"Momoko," Takumi said looking at me, "Do you know why Miyako never came to school?"

I looked at him, a smirk spread across my face, "Takumi."

I think I was freaking him out, "Whats wrong?" He asked,

"You like Miyako, Right!" I said pointing at him.

"W-what?! N-no w-ways!" He said with a slight blush on his face.

His brothers looked at him, smirks spreading across their faces at the same time.

"Boomer!" Tatsumi said putting a hand around his shoulders, "soo... you're in _love_ with Miyako?"

Brick said looking at Boomer, "We won't disagree you dating her."

Boomer's face was tomato red, "I never even said i like her!"

"Then why are you blushing?" We said together.

He lookes like he was about to cry.

"Ok, ok we can stop teasing him now." Takami said as he chuckled.

We continued to eat our lunch,

"Guys, do you know about the rowdyruff boys?" I asked trying to get some clue,

They all frowned at that, "Yea, whats wrong?" Takami asked,

"I've heard that they are killed by the PPGZ 3 years ago." I said looking at them,

"Yea we know." Tatsumi said, "But I don't think they managed to kill them."

'Ok they _are_ the RRBZ for sure!' I thought looking away from them, 'I've got to tell Miyako and Kaoru!'

The bell rang and we all went to our next class.

when the class was over I rushed to the restroom and took out my phone.

_Kaoru, you want to go and see Miyako with me?_

After a few minutes she replied,

_Sure! why not?_

I walked back to the class, we have science now, me, Miyako and Kaoru all go to science. when I walked in I bumped into Himeko.

"Hey! Watch wherer you are going Akatsutski!" She yelled at me.

Takami, Takumi and Tatsumi lookes over at us, they are at Takumi's desk.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I said not wanting to make a fuss.

"You better apoligyze Akatsutsuki or else we're not sure you can leave this class alive." one of Himako's followers said as they burst out laughing

"Himeko." Takami said as _they_ walked towards us,

"Oh! isn't it the new students? Takami- kun what may I do for you?" Himeko said in flirty way.

"Can you do me a favor?" He said stopping a meter away from her.

"Yes! Anything!" She said.

"Just go die and go to hell." He said turning away from her.

Takumi and Takami both chuckled and punched each other in the arms.

Himeko opened her mouth to say something, but the bell rang and the teacher came in.

_after school_

I ran to Miyako's house and knocked on the door when I got there.

Her grandmother opened the door, "Oh Momoko- chan are you here to vist Miyako?"

"Yes." I said giving her a greeting smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Miyako's POV**

I was lying in bed, resting.

I heard a knock on the door, "Come in." I said sitting up in bed.

Grandma opened the door and said, "Miyako, Kaoru is here to see you."

I looked at the back of her, Kaoru saw me and waved her hands at me.

"Thank you, grandma. Hi Kaoru." I said smiling at them.

Grandma left the room and Kaoru sat on a chair beside my bed.

"Soo, how are feeling?" She asked looking around my room.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you." I replied smiling at her.

we talked several minutes then we herd another knock on the door.

"Come in." I said as _we_ looked at the door,

"Miyako, Momoko- chan is also here to see you." grandma said letting Momoko come in.

We greeted each other when Momoko became a little excited.

"Hey remember theres three new students in our school?" She said looking at us.

We nodded, "They are the RRBZ!" She yelled holding her head.

Me and Kaoru both had a suprised look on our face.

"Yea if you mention it they do look like the Rowdyruffs." I said looking at them.

"Its because they are the RRBZ." Momoko said,

"Thats why that Tatsumi is soo..." Kaoru said holding up a fist.

"But I think we can be friends with them." I said as a nervous smile spread across my face.

Momoko and Kaoru looked at me, shocked.

"I mean, they're not causing any trouble right now soo..." I said,

"Yea I do agree with Miyako." Momoko said looking at Kaoru.

She looked at us and narrowed her eyes at us, "What if they are planing on doing anything?"

"Lets just first mind our business." Momoko said as we made puppy dog's eyes at her.

She sweat dropped and sighed, "Fine, but if they do something bad, I'm killing them." She said making it clear.

**Shiki's POV**

_Mojo's place_

I walked in and saw the boys in the living room talking about something.

When they saw me Brick said, "Hey Shiki, can you come here for a while."

I walked over to the table and sat on the couch, "Whats wrong?" I asked.

They came closer and I had a bored expression on face, "Shiki." Butch said slapping both hands on my shoulder.

"I'm listening." I said narrowing my eyes at them.

"We talked about the girls in our dreams right?" Boomer said,

"Yea the ones that attacked you at the end." I said nodding.

"We saw them at school!" Brick ended.

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure its them?" I asked.

"Yes!" They said at once.

'Thats definitely not a dream.' I thought looking at them.

"Well I think I have things to keep me busy with, sorry guys I got to go." I said standing up.

They made a path to let me go.

When I closed the door I turned around and started to run to my house.

Soon my house came into view, I onened the door and went to my room.

Till now I only gave him one note, I don't really want to talk to him.

I took a pen and a piece of paper and started to write.

_Why did the boys have those kind of dream?_

_Is it because of you? Why are you doing this to them?_

_Are you trying to haunt them?_

_I think you know the girls are the PPGZ,_

_you know that this may cause a lot of fuss, so stop!_

I putted the pen down and picked up the note _he _gave me after the one I gave him last time.

I started to reread it.

_Yes it me. how can I not know where my brother lives._

_Chill. I did not dig a person's eye out. well its just one of the extra things I keep._

_I just want to be a mystery man, you know I won't see you face to face for now._

_I just don't want you cleaning the whole night, thats why I cleaned your house._

_I can come into this house if I want to._

I let out a sigh and stood up.

I walked towards the door and opened it.

I walked to the park and saw kids playing around.

theres bubbles all around in the air.

I looked at the direction the bubbles were coming from.

A boy in a wheelchair with dirty blond hair and sky blue eyes.

A woman with a nurse uniform on stood behind the wheelchair.

"Did you tell Miyako- chan that you are going to leave the hospital soon?" The nurse said looking at the boy.

"No, not yet." He said looking at the nurse.

**Did you enjoy it? Sorry this chapter is short. Please Review!**


End file.
